I'll protect you, I promise
by emi-twilight
Summary: Edward is abused at home, he tries to hide it. Everyone at school hates him, bullies him, beats him. What happens when a new girl moves to town? Will she like him? Hate him? Will she be in danger with Edward's parents for her talking/liking him?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll protect you, I promise Chapter 1.**

**Alrigght, so I am redoing this. I looked back at the old one from years ago, and didn't like it one bit. So here is this one! (:**

* * *

**Edward's point of view**

My parents, they hate me. They never like seeing me happy. I've had one girlfriend, back when I was 13, I brought her home with me one afternoon, and they did not like that idea. They started screaming in my face that this girl doesn't really love me, that she only felt bad for me. The poor girl was denying it, which didn't put her on a good side with my father. He slapped her across the face so hard, that she fell to the ground crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks not long after that. I stood in front of her, getting ready to defend her.

"D-Don't. Edward, I don't think we should see each other. I don't love you. I never did. I'm so sorry. It was a bet, all a bet." Emily said, as she was starting to get up.

"A-A bet?" I whispered to her.

She nodded. "Yes, on who can date the biggest loser in the school, and that was you." She said coldly.

"If you ever bring a real girl home that actually loves you, will pay!" My father shouted in my face. "I don't think that's going to ever happen though, because no one loves you." He laughed out.

Now I'm 17, and still believing that no one is going to ever love me. I was walking to school, because my father wouldn't drive me, and won't buy me a car either. It was snowing, and I pulled my light jacket closer to my body for more warmth. I kept looking ahead of me, and nowhere else. Some of the other students would laugh at me as they went by, and some would throw snowballs at me.

The school was coming into view, and I was mentally thanking everything. It was really cold today, and I couldn't wait to get inside. I started to take bigger and faster steps to get there faster. I was looking down now, not wanting to see anyone's face when I get close enough. I could hear small laughs as I was now in the school parking lot. I felt a light tap on my arm. I looked up, and to my side. I saw what was probably the most beautiful girl standing there.

"Um excuse me, do you know where the attendance off is? My brother, sister, and I can't seem to find it." She said.

"It's in the doors, go all the way down that hallway, make a right, go all the way down the hall, then make a left, and it's one the left side, in the middle of the hallway.." I said, then looking back down.

"Thanks! I'm Isabella by the way, but I prefer Bella." She said.

"Edward."

"So.. I'll see you around. Thanks again for your help." She said, and I could hear her walking away.

I sighed, she is probably going to end up hating me soon, just like everyone else in this school. There are some people who aren't mean to me, but they act like I'm not there. Even the teachers don't care for me, they let all the students pick on me, and sometimes get physical with me. They would just sit there and watch it as it was happening. Sometimes I would fight back, but if I think that it was useless, and stupid, I wouldn't fight back.

I walked into the school, and I could hear Newton shouting for me. I just kept on walking, trying to ignore him.

"Hey! Hey freak!" He kept yelling, starting to get impatient. "Get your ass over here Cullen!"

I sighed, slowly turning back around, and making my way over to him. I knew that he had something over my head, by the way he sounded. I knew he was going to say something to either make me angry, or try to hurt my feelings. It's hard to do now a days. I finally made it over there, and I saw that he was angry.

"What?" I said, just wanting to get to class.

"Who the hell was that girl you were with this morning?!" He yelled.

"I don't know."

"You're a fucking liar! You will tell me who she is!" He said, pushing me against the locker, putting his face in mine.

"Why do you want to know so badly? Why don't you go find out for yourself?"I spat out at him.

"Hmm, maybe I will do that. It'd be nice to get her in bed. It'd be easier to if you told me her name though!" He yelled back at me.

He wanted to just get her in bed? He wanted to get that angel in bed, and steal away her innocence? There was no way that I was going to let that happen. I may not know the poor girl, but I will not let this monster steal that from her. He will always get what he wants, even if he has to force it on the person. A growl was starting to grow in my chest, ready to come out of my mouth.

"You are not going to do that." I said through my teeth.

"Really? You really think I won't? I will drug her up to get her in my bed if I have to!" He yelled in my face, laughing soon after. "You're funny Cullen. I will find her name out for myself."

He let go of me, and started walking away. I wanted to chase him down, and knock him to the floor, and punch him in the face repeatedly. He has no right to go and drug a girl just to have sex with her! Usually the girls say yes to them, but that is because they know what will happen. He rapped a girl two years ago, and didn't even get in trouble for it, because of his parents. They love seeing people in pain.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm down. The hallways were getting empty, and there was now no one in the halls. I heard a faint laugh, then fast footsteps.

"C'mon Bells! We are already late for class!" A booming voice said.

I looked up, and saw that angel from the parking lot, and a big man with her, probably her brother. I wish that I could be that happy, I wish I could make someone that happy. I wish that I had someone by my side, doing silly things with me, laughing along with me. I wish I wasn't hated by almost everyone in town.

"Hey hold up." I heard her soft voice say.

She stopped near me, and let go of that mans arm. She looked at me, and slowly started walking over to me. My heart stopped. Was she going to yell at me, and hate me like everyone else? Or was she maybe..just maybe going to like me? It would surprise me if she didn't hate me. Unless no one came around to her yet. They was no way I was going to let Newton get to her.

* * *

**Soo, what do you think? (: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll protect you, I promise**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed on my last chapter!**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Edward's point of view**

"Edward?" She said softly, standing in front of me now.

"What do you want?" I said quietly, not looking up at her.

She hand went under my chin, gently lifting it up, making me look at her. My heart started to beat fast. She looked me in the eyes, pain showing in hers. She moved her hand out from under my chin, then wrapped her arms around me tightly. She gave me a big hug. I gently and slowly wrapped my arms around her. Then I felt something wet on me, she was crying. I looked over to her brother, and he slowly made his way over.

"We know how everyone treats you here man. Don't worry, we won't though." He said, a small smile coming to his face at the end.

"You won't? You will be changing your mind later. Trust me.." I said, while looking down at the beauty that was in my arms right now.

"No man. We won't. Once Bells gets the balls, maybe she will tell you her story, and then you will see we won't. We want to be your friends now." He said. His face was serious at first, but then a smile came.

Her story? What does that mean? Has she been picked on the way I have? I kept on looking at her. She moved her head into my chest to hide to face. I tightened my arms around her, to let her know I'm not thinking anything bad about her. I actually love having her this close to me.

"Friends? I haven't had a friend in years." I said, eventually looking up at her brother.

"Yeah, we are going to be great friends, I can tell. Well we will make sure to make up for those lost years, shouldn't we? I'm Emmett by the way. Our other sister isn't with us, but her name is Alice in case you see her during the day. She knows everything, and she thinks your strong for making it this far, so you're on her good book." Emmett said.

"I'll make sure to remember that." I said softly.

Bella slowly pulled away from me, and I relaxed my arms, so that she could. Her eyes and face were red and puffy from crying. She rubbed her face, and looked up at me. A small smile was on her face. Looking at her was wanting to make me know more about her story.

"I have the balls you big goof." She quietly snapped at her brother.

"No you don't. It took you the longest time just to tell dad!" Emmett complained.

Bella just looked down, not saying a word back. She walked away from us, I could tell that she was hurt. I started to walk after her, to comfort her. A hand grabbing onto my arm stopped me though. I looked back at Emmett, and he just shook his head.

"Don't follow her. She just needs some time to herself. You'll know why sometime.." He said, with pain in his voice.

"No. I want to know now. I want to know what is hurting her so much, I want to try to help her." I said, looking him in the eyes.

He sighed, "You really care for my sister now, don't you?" I just nodded. "Come with me, I'll tell you the story."

He started to walk to the closest place to sit. It ended up being the cafeteria. We walked in there, and we sat at the farthest seats form all the doors. Like he didn't want anyone else to hear this story. We sat down, he was on one side of the table, and I was on the other. He sighed.

"It all started three years ago. Bella was asked out on a date. She really liked the kid, so she of course said, yes. Well, she went on the date, and she was played. She showed up, thinking she was going on a picnic date, but the guy that asked her and most of his friends were there. He told her it was all a joke, and they all started picking on her, making fun of her, pushing her around. At the end of it, they pushed her into the lake and left. She didn't know how to swim either, she still doesn't. Luckly her bestfriend was near, she saw Bella get pushed into the lake. She ran over as fast as she could, and got her out. The next day when she went to school, everyone threw paper balls at her saying hateful things. It kept going on, they kept picking on her. She even got shoved in her locker. No one would talk to her except her bestfriend Sarah, Alice, and I. Once she got the balls to tell dad, he moved us here as soon as he found the job he has now." He said.

I just sat there, staring at him. I was in complete shock. Bella used to get bullied? Verbally, and physically? No wonder she was crying when she hugged me. Now I wish she was back in my arms, me comforting her this time. She deserves it just as much as I do. I needed to find her.

"I need to go find her." I whispered.

I got up from the table, and walked out of the cafeteria. The first place that I was going to check was outside. I walked out the nearest doors, looking around.

"Bella?" I shouted. Nothing.

Weird. I walked around the school, checking all of the places someone would hide. Once the front part of the school was checked, I walked over to the side. I was starting to hear a muffled noise. My eye brow rose a little bit, and I kept walking. I was walking in the way that I heard that noise from though.

I turned around the corner, and I saw someone pressing Bella up against the school, with her hands pressed up against the wall above her head. Also the person was kissing her, violently. A growl escaped from my mouth, and I walked over there, my hands clenched at my sides.

* * *

**Thanks again for those who reviewed! It makes me want to continue the story.(: **

**Who is kissing Bella, and having her pressed up against the wall?  
What is Edward going to do about it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm baaaaack! So I'm going to be starting this series back up, I'm almost done with chapter 3 right now.c: I can't wait to start it back up! :D


End file.
